War of the Sexes
by Lybie
Summary: POST LS, Rose & the girls overhear the boys insulting them so decide to get revenge Rose hathaway style! A bit of Girls VS Boys WAR,testing everyones self control, Fluff, lemons & generally driving everyone crazy.But who will give in first?
1. When a quiet drink turns into war

**Hey,  
><strong>

** Had this idea to help get everyone into the christmas spirit, Tell me if you think i should continue,**

**if i do im hoping to update at least once a week and follow it through to the new year, Btw disclaimer, sadly i own nothing :(**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Lybie :)**

* * *

><p>It had been 2 years now since Lissa had been crowned queen, she'd settled into the role with such eloquence and grace that many had deemed her the new Alexandra the great. It had been a difficult 2 years for all of us though; Lissa had started college so I hadn't been able to spend a whole lot of time with Dimitri even though we'd been living together. Yes that's right, LIVING TOGETHER! Christian had decided to stay at court and take up politics although it was clear he hated it and it held no interest to him, he'd said it was important for Lissa which was quite sweet really.<p>

We were spending a typical Friday night after work, down at the pub having a drink and catching up on the weeks news.

"Shall we go get another round in" I said climbing over Dimitri and lingering on his lap a little longer than was necessary whilst pressing my lips to his. "Yeh that'd be great Roza, do you need a hand"

"It's ok me, Jill and Mia will help her, we need a little girl time" Lissa said getting up and giving fire crotch a quick peck on the lips.

...

"Wow taking rose to the bar gets you served a whole lot quicker" laughed Jill

"Only because of her outrageous flirting" said Liss giving me the look

"I wasn't that bad and Lissa stop giving me the disapproving mother look, if the wind changes direction you face might stick that way" I said whilst childishly sticking my tongue out.

"Actually rose, if you'd flirted anymore you'd of been over the top of the bar grinding him" laughed Mia.

"Nahhh I'm saving that for the next round of drinks" I winked giving them my man eater smile it worked because they we all started giggling

"Wow there in deep conversation, i wonder what they're talking about" Mia said whilst doing the annoying one eyebrow thing, "I dunno but we can find out" lissa said giving me the another look. Gotta love women's intuition. I nodded as we all bobbed down lower and sat at the table on the other side of the partition wall.

_**D: so how are things going with you and Mia now you're living together?**_

_**E: Good actually, we're getting on pretty well, I mean don't get me wrong it's a big change, I'm still learning all her little habits and stuff, but I love waking up next to her every morning.**_

"Nawwwwwwwwwwwwww" we all chorused "awwwww Mia he's so cute" whispered jill. Mia had a grin from ear to ear.

_**A: So has she got any habits that annoy you, I had a girlfriend once who used to have call me Aidiboo and talk to me like a baby. I think she licked windows as well.**_

Both we and the boys laughed at that

_**C: Eugh Lissa calls me Crissie all the time, I don't mind it when it's just us but it kinda takes away my man card when she says it in public**_

Lissa looked a bit hurt by that.

_**D: Well Roza calls me Comrade all the time even though she knows it annoys me**_

I smirked.

_**A: Why comrade?**_

_**D: It a really old insult that Americans used when they fought the Soviets. She used to call it me to wind me up but it stuck.**_

That made me smile.

_**E: Hahahaha! Maybe Rose did actually learn something in history after all**_

"I learned a lot in history, in fact I did better than Eddie" I hissed to the girls

_**A: Well back to the original question, Eddie?**_

_**E: Not anything major, she's a bit of a neat freak and hates it if I leave things messy oh and she takes forever in the bathroom.**_

_**A: that's girls for you**_

"I think they might just carry on insulting you, maybe we should just interrupt and ..." Jill was cut off by Mia " Ooohhh no, I want to know what else they think" Lissa and I both nodded in agreement.

_**D: tell me about it, rose spends ages in the shower and when she gets out she likes to walk round naked. When we first moved in together it was pretty hard getting to work on time because I kept getting distracted.**_

My Mouth hung open and my eyes narrowed, "I'm going to kill him later" I whispered

_**C: So that's why you were always late**_

**They all laughed**

_**A: OMG really, do you think she'd answer the door naked too, I could knock and find out**_

I heard Dimitri growl and can only imagine that Adrian was receiving death stares.

_**A: Jeeze... Joking, I'll just get some binoculars and watch through the windows, she'd kill me if I actually turned up at the door**_

**I heard Dimitri Growl again but Eddie and fire crotch were laughing**

_**C: well Lissa doesn't really walk around naked but she does have a thing about scatter cushions, there everywhere, she says it makes the place look comfy, but every time I want to go to bed or sit on the sofa I have to move a load off, there anything but comfy, and it seems like every time I walk in there's more of em!**_

_(funny stand-up video of this on my profile)_

_**D: Ohhhh god Rose just started doing that, she went shopping with Lissa the other day and when i got back they were all over the sofa, Eugh I've got to put a stop to that before it gets any worse**_

Lissa and I were mortified, Dimitri is not going to like what I have planned for him when he gets home, "Grrrrr so he thinks he can control me does he?" I hissed "Christian won't be able to sit down by the time I'm done with him, so he won't need to move my cushions"

_**C: Oh and don't forget the gossiping...**_

_**D: Yeh god, Lissa and rose are like too old women with their gossiping**_

_**C: Tell me about it, actually Belikov its funny you said that, I walked in on quite an interesting conversation the other day about a certain trip Rose took to Anne Summers that resulted in premature ejaculation?**_

"He did hear that conversation!" I hissed at Lissa, well good I hope Dimitri is beet red with embarrassment, he deserves it!

_**D: well I've herd a few stories about you going soft when it comes to that department, at least I can get it back up afterwards, it's not my fault she's a prick tease**_

Mine and Lissa's mouths hung open again.

_**E: okayyyyyy too much information, that's my best friend**_

_**A: Yeh I don't really want to hear about your sex life with my ex-girlfriend**_

_**E: WOW they really have got you guys whipped though, if Mia did any of that stuff I'd put my foot down**_

_**D: Ohhh you've got a lot to learn Eddie**_

_**C: Well Lissa may be the queen but when it comes to the bedroom I'm the one who wears the crown and the trousers ... or figuratively speaking not, they never stay on for long**_

_**Hahahahahaahaha**_

Lissa turned beat red with embarrassment, "That's it, I want payback for this" she said.

I Nodded in agreement, "me too".

"Same" said Mia.

"Well show them what 'whipped' really is" Lissa muttered.

"The best way to get at a man is either through his pocket or his pants, I vote we go celibate" added Mia.

"Way to bring the sexual frustration, but it'll be worth it." I added.

"Well if you're going to do this you need to get back at all of them, Adrian included, all or nothing." Jill said.

"Ok then Us vs. Them, Deal?" I said, glancing at each of them.

"Deal" they all agreed.

_**D: well I'm the one who has to have all the self control in our relationship, sometimes I wonder if Roza has any, it doesn't matter where we are she just jumps on me and ...**_

That was it, it was time for intervention, I was extremely angry by this point. I had gone from being funny to stepping way, way, way over the line. We all practically pounced on them.

"Ohhhhhhhh really, AND I'm a fucking prick tease, anything else you'd like to tell me... what no... And were supposed to be the ones who gossip like old women!" I growled before Dimitri could even finish his sentence, he seemed to go very quiet and pale all of a sudden, actually they all did.

"Oh you'll put your foot down will you Eddison, how about I put my foot down, on your head!" Mia hissed

"What's wrong with my throw cushions, they make everywhere look nice" Lissa said pouting

"LISSA!" me and Mia hissed at the same time " Ohhhh and as for being the king of the bedroom, we'll see how well you do when you're missing you're missing your vital organ!" she hissed, trying to make up for her first comment. Trust her to think about the cushions.

"Roza we were just joking..." I cut him off with a 'make one more sound and I'll castrate you' look

"Well if you think that was teasing, I'll show you what a real prick tease is Dimitri Belikov!"

"W..w... what do you mean?" he stuttered worriedly.

"Celibacy" Mia interjected

They all looked clue less

Grrrrr "Basically your all not getting any until we're satisfied your sorry and you've re- compensated us for your actions."

"And don't you look so smug Adrian Ivashkov, you're not getting let off, we herd your input into that little conversation, so you get the same treatment!" Lissa

" Hahahaha and how do you plan on doing that?" He was far too cocky for my liking. Time to knock him down a few pegs.

"Ohhhh you'll see how malicious girls can really be" I threatened, using my very best Abe tone. Thank you very much for teaching me that dad, it had just the right effect because Adrian went very quiet. I had some serious dirt on him and he knew it.

"You wouldn't" he said, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Ohhh I would" I said with the same threatening tone.

"Come on Rose, lighten up and stop being a drama queen, we were only joking" Dimitri wined

With that I dumped his pint on his head and grabbed my coat and left, followed shortly after by the other girls.

"Well you know how to make an exit" Mia said, high fiving me and successfully making me laugh.

"What now?" asked Lissa

"We go home, we make them grovel and we drive them crazy!" I said giving all of them a determined look. We all hugged, said goodbye and went our separate ways. I strolled off back home to await the return of my seriously DEAD boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Now R&amp;R<strong>

**Tell me what you think and if i should continue?**


	2. I'll show you a prick tease!

**Hey guys**

**Here's the secod chapter, hope you like it**

**if you have any ideas of what you want to happen then leave it in a review**

**Enjoy!**

**Lybie :)**

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Dimitri came back. I heard him hesitantly sneaking through the front door and then slowly make his way down the hall to where I was in the kitchenlounge.

"Rose..." he said softly as he bobbed his head under the door frame.

"Ohh so you decided to come home then?" I snapped.

"Roza... I'm really sorry, I..."

"Save the apology, I don't want to hear it" I said, cutting him off and turning away from him as he came around the side of the sofa."

"Roza, I didn't mean it, I was just joining in with the conversation, you know ..."

"I really don't want to hear it. Do you have any idea how that made me feel, hearing you say that about me? I've had so many guys treat me like I'm some slut they can just pick up and drop when they feel like it. All the dicks that think it's perfectly acceptable to stare at my boobs or grope me or make smartass comments to their friends because they think I'm easy, but... I didn't expect it from you! I though you saw past all of that" I ranted.

"Rose you're over reacting, you know I don't think that!" he shouted angrily.

"Yeh maybe I am, I mean whatever Guardian Belikov says has to be true right? It must be hard living with someone like me when you're MR fucking PERFECT!" I shouted, standing up and giving him my best 'rose Hathaway icy queen' gaze.

"Ohhh and what's that supposed to mean Rose!" He bit back, returning my look with his own disapproving, pissed off one that made me madder.

"You're always so far up on your high horse looking down on everyone else with disapproval, but let's just say I'm not the only one with irritating habits!"

"Ohh like what?" he said doing the annoying one eyebrow thing.

"Ohhh where do I start... you leave empty packets in the cupboards, you never put the toilet seat down, you constantly criticise everything I do and whenever I piss you off you say I'm childish. You never let me drive the car, you have a horrible taste in music and an unhealthy obsession with cowboys and your freakishly attached to your hair, I mean you practically shed a tear if you have to get it cut!"

"Ohhh I'm freakishly attached to my hair am I? Well we'll see about that" he said, angrily striding over to the kitchen counter and pulling out a pair of scissors.

I couldn't help it, I just started laughing. I think it was a mixture of how angry I had gotten him and the pained but determined look on his as he chopped away the end of his ponytail that finally got rid of all of my anger. This was the man that I loved, even if he does infuriate me.

He turned to look at me laughing, looking ready to give me a mouthful but when our eyes met he just let out an exasperated sigh, shook his head and half smiled at me before grabbing me and beginning an assault on my lips.

The passion and intensity of the kiss made me gasp for air but instead of pulling back he pushed me up onto the kitchen counter and attacked my neck. I panted for air and began my own assault; I knew exactly what buttons to press when it came to my Russian god. I slowly grazed my lips down the side of his face, letting my breath tickle his face as I ran my finger through his poor hair. I finally reached my target area, his ear lobe, flicking my tongue over the sensitive spots and nipping and sucking on his neck and lobe making him groan.

"roza... mhhh... ебать ... я хочу, чтобы вы так плохо" murmured into my skin.

I pulled his face up to mine, graving my teeth down his jaw line painfully slowly, avoiding his lips and leaving a little distance between us to tease him. It worked because he desperately moved his lips to meet mine and pushed his growing erection harder against my thigh.

His tongue flicked over my lower lip, begging for entrance and finally receiving it. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I reached down and rubbed the hard bulge in his pants, earning me a load moan as he roughly brought me even closer. I pulled off his shirt a little too forcefully, tearing some of the buttons off, not that he cared, his eyes were almost completely glazed over in love, lust, and need. Ohh boy was I going to have some fun.

Whilst still assaulting my lips, he picked me up off the counter and walked backwards until we hit the edge of the sofa. There he pulled off my dress leaving me in my black lacy thong and lay me down, climbing between my legs and kissing up my stomach, over my breasts before taking my hard nipple in his mouth and working the other with his thumb.

"ебать Roza, you'll be the death of me" me murmured against my jaw, his voice husky with lust.

"Yes I will" I grinned my man eater smile and bucked my hips against him trying to create more friction. I was losing it; I needed to stay in control. He pressed closer against me, giving me just enough leverage to flip us over onto the floor so that I could straddling him.

"Fuck Dimitri, I want you so bad, I'm so wet for you" I whispered in his ear.

"I want to ride you so hard that you can't help but scream my name. I want to shatter every ounce of control you have" I slowly kissing my way down his neck letting my teeth graze his nape.

"But first" I murmured against his chest, glancing up at him to meet his gaze.

"I want to taste..." I trailed my lips down his perfectly sculpted stomach and finally reaching his trouser line "...your sweet, hot cum in my mouth." His breathing caught as he bucked his hips towards me.

I trailed my fingers teasingly across the waist band of his jeans before grinding my hips against his erection.

"ебешь Roza, Мне так трудно для вас" he groaned

I popped the button on his trousers and pushed them down to his ankles so he could kick them off before slipping my hand into his boxer shorts. He squirmed and bucked his hips as I squeezed and rubbed his hard member, shouting a string of Russian words I couldn't understand. I inched his boxers down slowly, lining my mouth up to his tip and glancing up at him as if to ask permission which was granted with a nod and a look of hunger and desire raging in his eyes.

Mission accomplished.

I got up and stalking up the stairs "Wow, guess I really am a prick tease after all" he just lay there with a stunned look on his face, as if he couldn't believe I'd just walked away.

"Ohh and comrade" I said stopping half way, "I meant what I said before. We're not having sex until you've made it up to me" I said before striding into our room and slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEAAASSSE !<strong>


	3. I love you

**Hey guys**

**Here's a little chapter for you, there's still alot i want to happen before the boys are truly forgiven ( e.g. humiliation! :D)**

**but i wanted to ask you all if you'd forgive him or not and if so why?  
><strong>

**anyway hope you enjoy it!**

**Lybie :)**

* * *

><p>When I reached our room I flipped the lock on the door, no way was he sharing a bed with me tonight, he could go sleep on the sofa down stairs and get back ache, that'd teach him.<p>

I was having a rough night. Since the bond had been broken it had felt weird, not being able to feel Lissa's emotions and not getting sucked into her head. But there were still some aspects I was left with. I was still shadow kissed. When I was shot and came back to life again I felt the bond fade away but it was replaced with this intense power that I managed to draw my strength from. I still saw ghosts from time to time; I still got nausea when there were strigoi around and by Aura was still quite dark at times. Adrian said it was because going to the other side had marked me, coming back had repercussions some of which i was still learning. I'd been through all that and more for the man I loved yet right now I'm sitting on my bed, balling my eyes out, acting like I'm off my trolley because of him. Why you ask? Because he's an asshole!

I should have whip lash from all the times he says one thing and does the other. If I had a dollar for every time I've had to put up with him wanting me one minute then pushing me away again the next, I'd be a fucking millionaire. Insulting me was the last straw. Killing him would be far to kind, so ... I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine for a change; we'll see how he likes it!

_Knock knock Knock_

"Roza?" he said, trying to open the door and realising it was locked.

"Go away" I sobbed into the pillow.

"для ебет ради Roza, let me in" he growled from the other side of the door, rattling the doorknob.

"I said go away!" I yelled taking my face out of the pillow. I knew I was acting childish but I didn't care.

"Roza? Are you crying?" he asked evidently a little shocked. I hardly ever cried especially when there was anyone around.

...

"ребенок, What's wrong, please let me in."

...

"Are you upset because of what I said?

"No shit Sherlock, why else would I be upset, because you told me santa wasn't real?" i snapped.

"I didn't mean it Rose, you know I didn't!"

...

"ребенок, I love you more than I've loved anyone in my whole life. You infuriate me at times but you also make me laugh like nobody else can, you make me so happy. Most days when I'm at work I count down the seconds till I can come back home and see you" he sighed and I heard slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"As for the things I said, I'm not going to lie, I really do hate those throw cushions but the rest... I..." he stopped as if deciding whether to continue. "I secretly love it when I hear you call me comrade, because I know that only you can ever call me that" I wiped away my tears and tiptoed over to the door so I could hear him better "... and when you walk around naked I check you out when I think you're not looking because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I still can't believe that your mine." He murmured gently into the door, I think talking more to himself than to me.

"I called you a prick tease because you take away all my control... you make me feel like a teenage boy, the things you do to me" he paused and laughed "...even when we make out, did you know I have to recite my times tables backwards to stop myself" he did a half laugh half sigh "... you get the idea. I love you Roza, so much. You make me a better person, we've fought for each other for so long but I'd do it all again if it meant ending up with you."

"I love you too" I murmured placing my hand on the door handle to open it for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to tell me what you think ohhh and READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Now that's scheeming Bitches!

So heres a long awaited chapter, im so sorry its taken me ages to update but i've been so buisy, i've got exams and all sorts to revise for :/

anyway enjoy & MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Lybie :) xxxx

* * *

><p>So I decided to let him back into bed. I know, WHY! You say, well I love him. He thought we'd kissed and made up but little did he know I was hatching my next plan. I looked over my shoulder to see him curled up asleep with his arms around me, aww he looked so peaceful and content. Not for long. I leant over and grabbed my phone, texting Lissa and Mia to meet me at the cafe in the morning for a progress report and some more scheming. [Insert evil genius laugh here]<p>

_The next morning..._

I was up and out before Dimitri opened his pretty little eyes. I'd just sat down at the table in the cafe, I was the last one to arrive as usual, but hey they where my friends, they should expect me to be late! We'd ordered coffee and breakfast and Lissa had launched into a second by second run down of her night with Christian.

"Ok so after we split up I went back home and messed the house up a bit. I decided it would be a good idea to rip some of those dam throw cushions up so I scattered the feathers in a trail into our bedroom and all over the bed" she started gabbling.

"So last week I took a trip to Victoria's secret and bought this really nice cream babydoll and thong set _(picture on profile)_, well I decided it would be a really good idea to try it on, dim the lights then lie on top of the bed with all of the feathers. When I herd him come in I picked one of them up and started stroking myself with it, down my neck, my shoulders, arms, stomach. He just stood in the doorway drooling but I pretended not to notice. Then closing my eyes I started to trace down my hip and up the inside of my thigh making sure i threw in some moans. To say it drove him mad was an understatement, he had a party in his pants from what I could see so I got up stalked over to the door, shut it in his face and locked it! Then I just carried on with all of the moaning noises, I think I groaned his names a few times just to add a kick. Anyway eventually I got bored and stopped but I'm pretty sure I heard the shower running as I went to sleep."

"Ewwww" Mia and I groaned at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to imagine what he was doing in the shower thanks" I whined

"Shit Lissa, you little tease, I didn't know you had it in you!" Mia laughed

"Well I have my moments" Lissa giggled "So Mia how was your night" she said wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"We got into a fight" She mumbled sheepishly. "When I got home I went and put my PJ's on (pic on profile) then I heard him come back. I got really pissed off, like one minute I'm fine the next I wanna seriously kick his ass, so I went into the lounge and started shouting at him and can you believe it, he smiled, as if it was some kind of joke and told me to chill out because I was over reacting! I completely lost it and went to swing for him but he pinned me against the wall which pissed me off even more so I knead him In the balls and he fell on the ground and rolled around a bit saying something like 'I can't fucking believe you did that' but he recovered quicker than I expected." Mia said, trying to imitate his voice.

"Anyway i said something like 'oh hunny don't you think you're over reacting' and stepped over him but he got up and tried to grab my arm so I pelted him with all of the washing up water out of the sink and told him that last time he pissed me off I used his tooth brush to clean out the fish tank!" (I actually heard of someone doing that to their boyfriend)

"OMG Mia did you actually use his tooth brush!" I laughed hysterically along with Lissa. Imagining Eddie's face when she told him just made it worse.

"Yeh too right! Anyway..." she said sheepishly "well we were both kinda wet and... well I had a white vest on and it went a bit see through and ..."

"Spit it out Mia!" me and Liss both chorused.

"He pinned me to the wall and we started making out, then he took me to our room and things got a bit heavier, bottom line ... he went down on me." She murmured in a fast, string of words.

Mine and Lissa's mouth's hung open in shock. Ok that was way too much information; Eddie was like one of my best friends, he was like ... my brother!

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" I shouted, shuddering.

"You never went all the way though, you didn't give him anything?" Lissa questioned, clearly acting all professional.

"No" Mia answered.

"Well then, you never actually did the deed so we're still keeping to our promise!" Lissa smiled.

"Right now that's sorted, time for stage 2 of our plan!" *cue evil laugh*

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW :D<p> 


	5. What Posters?

**Hey it's me again**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages!**

**I've been so busy with exams and since I'm in my final year it's really important.**

**Anyway I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year! HAPPY NEW YEAR btw! (I know it's a bit late)**

**I also just realised I never thank any of my reviewers or subscribers so I will try to remember in the future Eeek.**

**Any was after all that, here's a special thank ****yo****u to ****kyoko minion**** for the idea for stage 2 of the girl's evil plans. Don't forget to give me ideas for the other stages as well because I need them!**

**Ohhh and I'm not sure whether to continue on with the theme I was originally going to do for Christmas or try and adapt it, HELP! Let me know what you think ... anyway,**

**Enjoy**

**Lybie **

* * *

><p>We had spent the rest of Saturday morning planning Stage 2 of operation revenge and within 2 days our, plan had been put into action. We'd decided to perform a kind of strip tease and what better way to tease Dimitri, than to flaunt myself in front of other men and hey why not bring along my friends as well, it's bound to have the same effect on their boyfriends too.<p>

Now some people may say this is petty or childish but hey, he deserves it. Of course Dimitri was bound to notice all of the poster's up around court advertising the fact that we were performing this Friday night coming. We'd done a pretty good job of putting our plans into action in such a short space of time (It rocked being guardian to your best friend) we'd managed to secure a venue at The Jewel night club, we'd been shopping for our outfits ( and let's just say they were totally hot although Lissa's was a little more covered up than mine and Mia's but hey she was the queen, she couldn't walk around practically butt naked like me and Mia, still it was pretty close) and we'd put together and practiced our routines all thanks to Jill who had talked to some of her mum's old friends from her dancing days in Vegas and persuaded them to put in a few favours to help us out. After they heard that we had entered a kind of war against our boyfriends they were all too happy to help. Girls really can be patriotic.

Speak of the devil.

Dimitri stormed through the front door clutching a rather ragged looking poster. Oh shit he'd finally seen them. I'm in big trouble now. Aahhh well.

"ROSE что ебет IS THIS!" he shouted.

"Well comrade, it's a poster by the looks of things" I said, playing dumb and perching myself on the top of the kitchen counter.

"Don't play dumb with me Rose, I know it's a чертов poster, why does it say you're performing at a club?" he growled

"Because I am... well WE are, as in me, Lissa and Mia." I shrugged

"Why?" he hissed

"Because it'll be fun. And what makes you think you have any control over what I do, you're not my fucking minder, you're my boyfriend!"

He growled and stormed up the stairs, slamming doors as he went.

About an hour later he came back down muttering to himself, bits of which I understood as Russian swear words.

"Get your coat were going out"

"Are we! And why exactly do you think you have the right to order me around?" I snapped

He took a deep breath in and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if trying to control himself from snapping back at me.

"Rose, I'm meeting Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie for a drink, would you like to come or are you going to stay here on your own?"

"FINE" I growled, grabbing my coat and pulling the door open a little too forcefully, leaving a dent in the wall. Oops!

As we walked through campus, the cool evening air helped clear my mind and get rid of some of my anger. Dimitri and I had a fiery relationship at the best of times but it kept us both on our toes and the makeup sex was amazing. However at the moment we weren't getting the makeup sex which meant we were getting pissed off at each other, then getting hot and heavy, then I'd pull back and leave him hanging so he'd get pissed off at me and I'd get pissed off at him and then we'd have another row... ohhh shit it was just too complicated. Basically the sexual frustration was killing the both of us. It was Sunday. Day 3 of the whole celibacy thing and it was TORTURE! I was done with flipping out and having my man angry at me. Time for a peace offering, well my version of a peace offering, I wasn't about to get a little white hanky out and start waving it about.

I slipped my hand into his and leaned my head on his shoulder "I'm being a major bitch aren't I?" I murmured softly into his shirt.

"Well I wouldn't say a MAJOR bitch" he chuckled, dodging my backhand.

"I love you Roza, even if you're driving me crazy with all the rejection" he pouted, placing his arm around my waist as I hooked my fingers into the back pocket of his jeans and leaned into him.

We finally reached our usual pub, The Royal Oak, and settled down at a table with the other guys, ready to get down to business.

"Ok so what's the deal with this 'performance thing' you're doing" said Eddie, beginning our interrogation.

"Well we thought we should show all those other men out there what they're missing out on" Lissa smiled, making Mia and I burst out laughing.

"Ohhh they'll defiantly see what they're missing out on alright!" I winked to the girls.

"Why! Why are you doing this? It's stupid and petty, and it has your name all over it Hathaway, i know you came up with this whole scheme and now your dragging them along with you" growled Christian.

I was about to get up and protest which rose Hathaway style would be kick him in the balls and probably start a bar fight. The fact that it was my idea to put on our little performance was besides the point, he had no right jumping to conclusions like that about me!

"Hey man take that back, that's my girlfriend you're talking about and I won't have you disrespecting her!" Dimitri interjected before I could get up and annihilate him.

"Wow guys, what happened to bro's before ho's, chill, stop turning against each other, were supposed to stick together!" Eddie said placing a hand on each of their shoulders. They both nodded and all bumped fists? Seriously? I can't believe I just witnessed that. When did Mr Anti-social take the time to actually make friends?

"Well I hate to interrupt the bro-mance you have going on but can you get to the point, you obviously had us meet here for a reason" I huffed, this was getting boring pretty quickly.

"What do we have to do to get you to cancel it" Dimitri sighed, taking his seat again.

"It being?" Mia said all to innocently

"The performance ... dance... whatever you want to call it! What do we have to do to get you to cancel it?" Christian growled. It didn't scare me in the slightest.

Hmmmmmmm this could get really interesting. Lissa, Mia and I all met each other's eyes and smirked, we already knew what deal we were going to make because we had already arranged it, we just didn't anticipate that the boys would fold so early. Pussies. Just 3 days without sex and the mention of us flaunting ourselves in front of other men and they were putty in our hands. I for one was disappointed, I was expecting a least a bit of a challenge. We sat there a few seconds longer drumming our fingers on the table or twiddling our hair. Might as well draw it out a little longer just to add to the anticipation *evil grin* then I winked at Mia and Liss, signalling that I was going to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review :)<strong>


	6. Let the games begin

**Hey everyone,**

**So here's the long overdue chapter i owe you.**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post it but I'm in my final year of Sixthform and I have so many exams to revise for, it's ridiculous. I'll try and work on the next chapter soon and post it for you, just try and bear with me **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and all the support you've been giving me, i appreciate it.**

**Oh and if you have any idea's for dare's please leave them in a review :D**

**Anyway i hope you all enjoy it**

**Lybie :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well how about a little bet to keep thing interesting" I said in my most innocent voice, looking at Dimitri through my eye lashes.<p>

"Ok so it's all for one, one for all, we'll play it like a team. There's going to be a series or dare's, if you refuse to do a dare or you fail to complete it, you face a forfeit, for each successful dare you complete, you score a point,for every forfeit you fail you loose 2 points. The team that scores the most points by the end of the night wins. Got it?"

"And what do we get if we win, huh?"

"If you win, you'll get what you want, we will pull out of the performance but if we win then we get to perform and you have to complete a task of our choice, is it a deal?"

The boys got up and walked over to the bar. After standing there for a few minutes in deep conversation and downing the rest of their pints, they returned to our table all looking extremely grim. They know not to mess with Rose Hathaway, especially not in a game of dares!

Dimitri was first to speak as he took his seat next to me again.

"So you'll assure us that if we do this silly dare game and win, you will all quit this stupid performance and everything will go back to the way it was?"

"No way comrade, this is only the beginning, when we said you would pay for what you said we meant it, we've stated our terms, do you accept or are you all chicken?" I smirked

"Ohh we accept, but you might as well all go and hang up your dancing shoes and feather boas because you're not winning this!" fire crotch laughed, far too cockily for my liking.

"Ohhh fire crotch, there aren't any feather boas, only corsets and suspenders, but how silly of us, we should of known how much you LOVE feathers, we should of put them in the show for you" I winked, he knew what I was insinuating because he went bright red, I was contemplating hiding behind Dimitri because he had that look on his face that he gets when he's about to throw a fire ball at me.

"so when do you want to start the game?" Mia asked.

No time like the present, I'm first! DIMITRI! Hmmmmmm ok right I dare you to phone up my mum, pretend that you're leaving me a dirty message"

"Rose, your parents have only just accepted me, they'll hate me again" he growled

"It's ok if you want to give in this early Dimitri, no one will judge you, you'll just make our lives a whole lot easier!" Mia smirked

I leaned in closer to him, straddling his lap and running my lips across his jaw unstill I reached his ear "I want you to pick up that phone and talk dirty to me, tell me all the things you want to do to me Comrade and how you're going to punish me for being a bad girl" I said using my most seductive voice and slowly biting down on his ear lobe. I felt him get exited in his pants as he moaned gently in my ear. I knew he loved it when i got all demanding and dominant with him.

"Down boy" I smirked as I climbed off him followed by a chorus of laughter from our friends.

Dimitri grabbed his phone with an evil glint in his eye and dialled my mum's mobile. After a minute I heard the faint beep of the voice mail click on ...

"Mmmmm Roza, you bad girl, all those very inappropriate, indecent pictures you sent me today made it very hard to concentrate at work, I kept thinking about running my hands over your body and all the different ways I could make love to you. Fuck Roza all your teasing is making me so hard. You just wait till you get home, I'm going to do things to you that will drive you crazy with lust. I want to take your hard nipples into my mouth and bite and suck them whilst you moan my name, I'll knead your breasts until you're so wet for me that your panties pool, then I want to suck on your wet clit and bring you right to the edge of climaxing, time and time again until you beg me to take you, and when you do I'll stroke you and tease you even more to the point where you ache for me to be inside you"

I could feel my skin getting hotter and hotter and my panties pool with desire as he talked dirty to me, his tone all husky and deep, and his voice quiet enough for just the two of us to hear clearly.

"then when you least expect it I want to plunge my hot throbbing cock deep inside you and ride you so hard and fast that all your orgasms merge together. I'll make you scream my name so load that everyone in court will hear... mmmm Roza I'm so hard for you right now, get that pretty little ass home so I can get a peak of what was in that empty lingerie box. I miss you and I love you. "

He ended the message and stared deep into my eyes, the desire and lust burning between us ... that is until somebody coughed to bring us out of our moment.

"OK! So did not want to hear any of that!" Pyro gagged as everyone else started chatting again.

I leaned into Dimitri, "Mmm comrade, I'm so horny for you right now, I want you so bad, I miss you too baby" I gently whispered into his ear and kissed his jaw, getting a gentle, affectionate squeeze of my hand in return.

"Ok Dimitri it's your turn, who do you want to dare?" Lissa asked, I think she secretly hoped he'd pick her because she thought he'd go easy on her.

"Errr I'll go for Mia, and I dare you to successfully do the cinnamon challenge!" he chuckled as the boys high fived him.

"Aww babe your going down, we tried doing it the other day and its practically impossible. You might aswell give up now!" Eddie laughed.

" Errrrrr why would you even try doing this, its not like its fun, your practically inhaling a tree for god sake!"i asked confused.

"Man Points" Adrian shrugged.

"Ohhhh i'll do it Edison if it means wiping that cocky fucking smile off your face, then when i have done it I'll ram the rest of the cinnamon down your throat!" Mia hissed in her best snarky bitch voice.

"Wow somebody's girlfriend has serious PMS!" Adrian laughed which just about did it for her, me and Lissa had to grab her before she launched herself over the table at Adrian and killed him with her cocktail stick.

"Come on Mia we'll go and see if they have any cinnamon at the bar"

"Right Mia chill, we have to keep our cool, for once I'm saying we use our heads instead of just punching them in the face. We'll get our revenge on all of them. I say you pick Adrian next for a dare" i said giving them my evil, sadistic bitch look.

"Ok rose what are you planning" they both said looking at me warily, ohh they knew the look. And Mia knew from experience that if you caused me to get that look you should be VERY scared.

"I know for a fact that the girl over there in the blue dress has been giving Adrian the eye all night." isaid, looking over at the tall thin moroi girl with the bouncy blond curls and full red lips. "And I know that he's been boasting to the boys that he'll have her in his bed by the end of the week, in fact I'm pretty sure they bet on it, so it's obviously in the best interests of the girl..."

"Her names Rheanna Szelsky"

"Right ... Rheanna, that we prevent him from making a fool out of her but it will also mean that he loses his bet and I'm pretty sure that the consequences of that will be quite humiliating for him" I grinned.

"Ok deal. Now about this cinnamon challenge, how the he'll am I supposed to do it?"

Lissa pulled out her iphone and started searching for tips on how to do it. "Ok here we go, it says to make sure your mouth is dry, put the cinnamon straight in and try and swallow it straight down. It says that it also helps if you keep your head tipped back and whatever you do, DON'T breath in when you have the cinnamon in your mouth."

"Ohhh god, if I suffocate to death, be sure to kill them all for me" Mia grimaced.

" Just think of it this way, girls are clearly way better than boys anyway, besides it should be easy for you, you've had plenty of practice swallowing substances down your throat whilst trying not to choke" I winked at her.

"ROSE!" Lissa and Mia laughed, cottoning on to my brilliant innuendo.

Our little dare game had started to catch people's attention. When they saw us walking back over to the guys with a spoon, cinnamon pot and a bottle of water for Mia. The guy at the bar had also insisted we take a bucket with us as well, not that we were going to need it.

"Ok let's get this over with" Mia grimaced taking the spoon in her hand.

Dimitri went into mentor mode and started stating the rules of the dare, "Alright then, Mia you have to attempt to swallow a tablespoon of cinnamon without vomiting or inhaling the powder. If you spit the powder out, you lose. Got It?"

"Yeh I understand let's get on with it."

I held the pot out for Mia to take a spoonful, she took a deep breath then put the spoon to her lips and emptied its contents into her mouth. The next minute that passed was one of the funniest moments of my life. No kidding. Infact if we wern't in the middle of a game and there wasn't so much going on around me, i would of litterally rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

Mia's face turned from pale white to pink to bright red as she tried to swallow the powder, all the while mumbling muffled screams of protest. She went to cough and a tiny cloud of golden powder got blown straight into Christians face.

Christian screamed in protest as the powder came into contact with his eyes. Lissa, thinking she was helping him, chucked what she thought was water at his face, but it turned out to be vodka.

As the alcohol stung his eyes even more, Christian tried to climb around the table to head, presumably for the toilets or a cloth but tripped over my handbag and ended up face down sliding across the table untill he landed on Dimitri, with his head in lap and his legs in the air. To say the position was compromising would be an understatement. Let's just say that '69' came into my mind when I saw them.

Whilst all of this was happening, Mia had tilted her head backwards and was in the process of trying to swallow the rest of the cinnamon. I tore my eyes away from Dimitri (oh boy it was hard considering) and swallowed my laughter. Lissa and i each gripped one of Mia's arms in encouragement.

"Come on Mia, you can do this, wipe the smirk off their faces"

"Liss pass me the water"

Mia mumbles something along the lines of 'it's so dry, it burns'

"That's it, swallow it all, then you can have some water and we can get you a double vodka and coke"

After some very unattractive gagging and retching Mia finally managed to finish swallowing and grabbed the water from my hands and collapsing back into her seat.

Right then the pub landlord came over with a VERY angry look on his face. Ohhh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Dont forget to give me idead for some dare's**

**And READ AND REVIEW :D**

**Ohhh and by the way if your wondering what man points are, at my school the guys i know do really stupid or weard things to get these points and challenge each other. It supposidly makes them feel more macho or something. *eye role*  
><strong>


	7. SORRY! no chapter,please dont hate me :

**Hey guys, ( I really hate putting these author note things as chapters O_O )  
><strong>

** i'm really sorry i haven't updated for a few weeks but im so bogged down with revision at the moment and i have a tone on exams comming up that i have to prioritise. Sooooooooooooo you're all going to hate me but i have decided to instead of just keep updating weeks apart in dribs and drabs, i'll put my story on hold untill about June ish and then update loads and make it up to you all. Please stick with me though, i haven't forgoten about you all and im really greatful that your still subscribing and reviewing :D**

** Lybie :)**


End file.
